First Time
by LostDiamonds
Summary: ONESHOT! Rated M for content! Cody faces his fear for the very first time. Ted helps. Randy and John being, well, Randy and John.


**First Time**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: my horrible writing.

Pairings: Implied Codiase and Centon.

_Disclaimer: I, do not, will not, and shall not own any of the characters mentioned in here. Vince McMahon, unfortunately, owns them. They are only used **strictly** for fun, and for my evil desires. :] _

_ Whoops, did I say that out loud?? Oh, well, enjoy the chapter and the story!!_

* * *

"Come on, Codes, it's not that bad. Ted's awesome doing this kind of stuff. You'll love going here after he's done with you." Randy assured a very scared and nervous Cody.

Cody shook his head. "Guys, you don't get it."

"What's not to get?? You go in, go out, and want to come back there again." John chuckled.

Cody knew there was no use in arguing with Randy and John, so he just slumped back in the back seat, waiting for their arrival at Ted's.

Once they arrived at Ted's, Cody sat down in a seat between John and Randy. "Look guys, it's my first time. I've never actually—"

Ted's voice cut Cody off. "Come on, Cody. You're my first one today. There's others coming later."

Randy and John just encouraged him to go through with it.

"Just go, we'll be out here, dude." Randy told Cody.

Cody snarled. He was pretty mad at Randy and John for making him go there. "Yeah, just make sure that once I get out, you guys are done making out."

"No promises." John grinned.

Ted motioned for Cody to follow him into his room.

Cody was told to lie down. As Cody lay down, nervousness washed over him. _God, I can't go through with this._

"Uh, Ted??" Ted turned around. "I can't go through with this. It's my first time and I'm just –"

Ted's finger made contact with Cody's lips. "It's alright. I'll go easy on you."

Cody's muscles tightened as he searched for all the excuses in the world, only to be refused to be swayed as Ted approached the scared stiff man lying down.

"Are you afraid, Codester??" He shook his head bravely, but Ted saw the fear in his precious blue eyes.

Cody trusted Ted enough to let him insert his finger. Although Ted's had a ton of experience in the past, it's the first time he's hit the right spot.

Ted probed deeper and felt Cody shiver and his body tense up.

"Relax. Just calm down, I know it's your first time, but I'm a professional at this. Trust me." Ted reassured him while looking into his eyes. Ted offered Cody a smile as he felt Cody open wider to give him more room for an easy entrance.

"Ted, please," Cody pleaded, and begged him to hurry. Ted slowly took his time though, not wanting to hurt precious Cody.

Ted removed his finger and it was time for the main event. Ted pressed it closer, going deeper into Cody as he felt the tissue give away. Cody dared himself to look, and when he looked, he found blood…coming out of him. He screamed when Ted poked at the right spot again.

Ted tried telling him to calm down, but Cody was freaking out because of the blood. Ted looked at Cody with concern and asked if he wanted to stop, but the son of the American Dream knew better than that. Once you started, you had to finish it.

Even though Cody's eyes were filled with tears, he gave Teddy the OK to go on.

The blonde went on, in and out, in and out, careful not to make Cody yell in pain anymore. Cody was too numb to feel Ted anyways. Ted skillfully went in and out one last time before Cody felt something bursting inside him and Ted pulled it out of Cody.

Cody was too tired to say anything, so he just laid there panting.

Ted just sat there, smiling warmly, chuckling. "Now was that so hard, Cody?? It was just pulling out a tooth."

Cody coughed. "I'm killing John and Randy, I hate going to the dentist now."

"Would you be even more scared if I told you that dentists invented the first electric chair??" Ted smiled.

Cody dashed out of the room as quick as possible. When he got out, he gagged in disgust. John and Randy were making out, just as he suspected.

Cody walked over there, pulled their heads apart, and said, "Hey, uh, hate to disrupt you two lovebirds, but you need to either give me the keys or get off your asses and drive, **now**.

Randy just shrugged and tossed the younger man the keys to his Hummer. Cody was immediately shocked. They'd rather make out than drive him?? We know who's not getting a Christmas gift anymore now. We also know who's never going back to the dentist again.

* * *

Did ya like?? O:

Click that little button that says "Review" please!!

=]


End file.
